The present invention relates generally to furniture, and in particular to foldable tables and foldable benches, and the manufacturing thereof.
Foldable tables and benches are furniture items for folding or collapsing when not in use to facilitate storage, and unfolding or extending for use. Foldable tables in the prior art generally comprise a table top, a leg portion and a support portion, with upper ends of the leg portion forming a connection with the table top. Some examples of folding tables are described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,042,476 issued to Stanford on Oct. 25, 2011 (“Stanford”) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,184 issued to Winter et al. on Jan. 21, 2003 (“Winter”).
In Stanford, the support portion or folding mechanism of the table comprises a first pivotal-connection portion 100 for pivotally connecting with the leg portion 80, a second pivotal-connection portion 122 for pivotally connecting with the table top 12 and a ring or a sleeve 108. To expand the support portion of the table, the first and second pivotal-connection portions 100, 122 are extended and secured in the extended position by the ring 108 such that pivotal movement between the first pivotal-connection portion 100 and the second pivotal-connection portion 122 is restricted. To fold the support portion, the ring 108 is disengaged, and the first and second pivotal-connection portions 100, 122 are collapsed toward each other. Each component of the support portion or folding mechanism is constructed of metal and is completely exposed. Thus, a user must make direct contact with those components and often times a force must be exerted on the exposed metal components to fold and unfold the table.
The table in Winter includes a mounting assembly having a support strut 36, and a slotted member 52 both pivotally attached to an L-bracket 39 underneath the table. The slot 58 in the slotted member 52 engages a sliding member, i.e., a fastener such as a knob or wingnut (not shown) disposed on the leg 18. In the alternative, the slot 58 includes an end portion with a larger opening so that a similarly sized sliding member could lock into the larger opening. In either configuration, the components of the mounting assembly are metal plates and direct hand manipulation is required to lock and unlock the leg 18.
There are several disadvantages to the aforementioned foldable tables. For instance, locking and unlocking the legs is work-intensive and requires sufficient hand strength due to the frictional engagements of the ring and the fastener. Due to the force required to lock and unlock the legs and the various metal components of the locking mechanism, there is a risk of injury as well. Furthermore, the table height is not adjustable and therefore the tables cannot be used for multiple purposes.
A need exists, therefore, for a foldable table that is capable of being safely and easily expanded and folded, without requiring excessive force to lock and unlock the legs. A foldable table with the capability to adjust the height is also needed. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other advantages and benefits that will be apparent from the following disclosure.